memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Incidente all'Enterprise (episodio)
Agendo apparentemente in modo irrequieto e irrazionale, il Capitano Kirk ordina inspiegabilmente all'Enterprise di entrare nello spazio Romulano dove la nave viene catturata velocemente dal nemico e Kirk tenuto prigioniero a bordo nella loro nave ammiraglia. Sommario :"Diario medico dell'Enterprise'', data stellare 5027.3. Registrazione del Dr. Leonard McCoy; Sono preoccupato per il Capitano Kirk. Lui mostra segni di tensione crescente e stress emotivo. Non riesco a trovare alcuna ragione per il suo comportamento, eccetto forse che siamo stati troppo a lungo di pattuglia, senza sollievo nè distrazione. Lui si è opposto a tutti i miei tentativi di fargli un esame psicologico." Kirk ha avuto comportamenti irrazionali ultimamente, come è stato annotato sul diario medico dal McCoy. Inoltre Kirk ordina inspiegabilmente all'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] di attraversare la Zona Neutrale Romulana, dove viene velocemente circondata dai Romulani che stanno utilizzando ora navi Klingon. Atto Primo Kirk ordina a Uhura di contattare il Comando di Starfleet e di trasmettere tutte le registrazioni di bordo. Il Subcomandante Tal ordina all'Enterprise di arrendersi. In uno scambio di ostaggi, Kirk e Spock vengono trasportati a bordo della nave Romulana, dove incontrano il superiore di Tal, una comandante donna. Kirk è accusato di invadere lo spazio Romulano nel tentativo di rubare un congegno di dissimulazione per farlo studiare dalla Federazione. La comandante fa notare che non ci sono metodi per costringere un Vulcaniano a parlare, ma minaccia di torturare Kirk fino a quando non confesserà il suo crimine. Spock, tuttavia, testimonia che, in quel caso Kirk non stava obbedendo agli ordini della Flotta Stellare; lui è mentalmente instabile e ha ordinato all'Enterprise di attraversare la Zona Neutrale Romulana per un suo tornaconto. Un rabbioso Kirk è portato in una cella. Atto Secondo La comandante Romulana trasmette un messaggio all'Enterprise per informarli di ciò che è accaduto. Ordina all'equipaggio di seguirla su Romulus. Montgomery Scott ribatte che lui prende ordini soltanto dal capitano James T. Kirk, causando un sorriso sul volto di Kirk. Successivamente la comandante Romulana tenta di convincere Spock a unirsi ai "cugini" Romulani, prendere il comando dell'Enterprise e accompagnarla su Romulus. Lei si chiede perché a un ufficiale delle sue capacità non è mai stata data la possibilità di un comando. Dice a Spock che lui deve avere una propria nave, ma lui gli fa notare che è lei che ha bisogno di una nave. La Comandante Romulana ammette che portare l'Enterprise a Romulus sarebbe un grande risultato. Tenta di corteggiarlo, e lui si dimostra accondiscendente. Spock cerca di dirigersi lungo un corridoio proibito, ma rispetta il volere del comandante che solo ai Romulani fedeli sia consentito. Nel frattempo, Kirk si è infortunato quando viene trasferito in una cella di detenzione a bordo della nave Romulana. McCoy si reca a bordo per visitarlo. McCoy riferisce alla comandante che Kirk è mentalmente incapace, e questo sembra convalidare la testimonianza di Spock. La comandante Romulana nomina Spock comandante dell'Enterprise. Questo porta ad un alterco tra Spock e Kirk, in cui Spock utilizza la presa mortale Vulcaniana. McCoy dichiara Kirk morto. Atto Terzo Kirk viene riportato a bordo dell'Enterprise e rianimato da McCoy; la "presa mortale" si è rivelata essere una semplice mossa per bloccare un nervo e simulare la morte. Un'altra verità viene appresa: Kirk e Spock stanno agendo dietro ordini della Federazione e devono rubare il dispositivo di dissimulazione. Poi Kirk viene alterato chirurgicamente per sembrare un Romulano. L'infermiera Chapel e Scotty vengono messi a conoscenza del piano. Frattanto, la Comandante Romulana invita Spock a cena. Lui nota che il cibo è molto meglio lì che a bordo dell'Enterprise, essendo questo un potente incentivo. Essi bevono una bevanda blu, seguita da una arancione. Lei continua a promettergli che un incarico potrebbe aspettare Spock nell'Impero Romulano. Lei gli assicura che le donne Romulane, diversamente da quelle Vulcaniane, non si dedicano alla pura logica e alla soppressione delle emozioni. Poi gli chiede un segno del suo amore: lui deve guidare alcuni Romulani a bordo dell' Enterprise e porterà la nave su Romulus. Spock si dimostra d'accordo, ma chiede di aspettare un'altra ora in sua compagnia prima di procedere. Lei gli sussurra il suo primo nome in un orecchio. Indossando l'uniforme di uno dei prigionieri Romulani, Kirk viene trasportato a bordo dell' incrociatore da battaglia Romulano. Mentre la comandante Romulana sta indossando qualcosa di più confortevole, Spock contatta Kirk e il vulcaniano gli rivela la localizzazione del dispositivo di dissimulazione. La loro trasmissione viene scoperta da qualcuno sul Ponte Romulano. Mentre Spock e la comandante continuano nel loro flirtare, Kirk entra nel corridoio proibito. La fonte della trasmissione viene localizzata nella stanza del comandante; Spock è stato scoperto. Tutti loro si dirigono dove si trova il dispositivo di dissimulazione. Kirk toglie il dispositivo di dissimulazione dal pannello di controllo e torna sull' Enterprise. Una volta tornato a bordo, Scott prende il dispositivo per installarlo nello schermo deflettore. Intanto a bordo della nave Romulana, la comandante affronta Spock; Lei sorpresa gli chiede chi è lui per avergli fatto questo. Spock risponde, "Il Primo ufficiale dell' ''Enterprise." Atto Quarto :"''Diario del Capitano, Data Stellare 5027.4. Il Comandante Scott ha meno di quindici minuti per installare il dispostivo di dissimulazione Romulano, e farlo funzionare. Spero che il Signor Spock ci possa dare il tempo di cui abbiamo bisogno." Kirk ritorna sul ponte con la fisionomia Romulana; tuttavia quando appare, l'equipaggio è felice di vederlo. Lui scherza dicendo che il rapporto sulla sua morte era stato parecchio esagerato. La Comandante apprende della complicità di Spock nel complotto e si prepara a giustiziarlo. Spock chiede venti minuti per esercitare il Diritto Romulano di Autodifesa. Lui inizia a dire che è colpevole di sabotaggio – ma stava solo eseguendo degli ordini per il fatto che il dispositivo di dissimulazione Romulano è pericoloso per la Federazione. Chekov utilizza i sensori per trovare segni di vita Vulcaniani e dopo un pò riesce a localizzare Spock mentre Scotty finisce di collegare il dispositivo di dissimulazione. Mentre sta facendo la sua dichiarazione finale, Spock viene teletrasportato indietro a bordo dell' Enterprise – con la comandante stretta a lui. Appena arrivati sul ponte, la comandante ordina a Tal di distruggere l' Enterprise, lasciando Kirk a prepararsi per il combattimento in caso Scott non riuscisse ad attivare il dispositivo di dissimulazione. Tuttavia, Scott ha successo, e l' Enterprise fugge con la comandante Romulana. Mentre la sta scortando nei suoi alloggi sul Ponte 2, Spock dice alla comandante che rimpiange che lei è stata involontariamente portata a bordo dell' Enterprise. Poi gli confessa che il suo solo interesse, quando è salito a bordo della sua nave, era il dispositivo di dissimulazione, ma gli rivela anche che il suo interesse per lei non era del tutto simulato. "I segreti militari sono i più temporanei di tutti," disse. "spero che io e lei abbiamo diviso qualcosa di più permanente." La comandante e Spock furono d'accordo che quello che era accaduto tra loro rimarrà un loro segreto. Citazioni Memorabili "Il suo linguaggio è sempre stato difficile per me, Capitano. Forse avete un'altra parola per questo." : - La Comandante Romulana, mentre accusa Kirk di spionaggio "C'è un detto popolare, o è un mito, secondo il quale i Vulcaniani sono incapaci di mentire?" "Non è un mito." : - La Comandante Romulana e Spock, mentre lei interroga lui "Non è una bugia tenere la verità per se stessi." : - Spock, durante l'interrogatorio "Non faccio visite a domicilio." : - McCoy a Uhura, dopo che lei gli ha detto di un'emergenza medica a bordo della nave Romulana "Sarebbe illogico pensare che tutte le condizioni rimangano stabili." : - Spock alla Comandante Romulana, dopo aver cercato di entrare in una zona riservata. "La mia testa, ho il collo tutto indolenzito." : - Kirk, dopo la stretta mortale vulcaniana "Accidenti Capitano Kirk, sembra il diavolo in persona. sono contento di vederla vivo, ma cosa le è successo?" : - Scott, dopo aver visto Kirk truccato da Romulano "Basta che non vada a finire contro una paratia." : - Kirk, prima di essere teletrasportato sulla nave Romulana "Le donne Romulane non sono come quelle vulcaniane noi non ci dedichiamo solo alla pura logica sterilità delle non emozioni." : - La Comandante Romulana, mentre seduce Spock "Un nome raro e bello che le si addice molto. Adatto più ad una donna che a un rude soldato romulano." : - Spock, dopo che la Comandante Romulana gli ha sussurrato in un orecchio il suo nome privato "Perché mi hai fatto questo? Chi è lei per agire così?" "Il Primo ufficiale dell' ''Enterprise." : - '''la Comandante Romulana' e Spock, dopo che ha compreso che Spock l'ha tradita "Potrebbe accadere di tutto!" : - Scott a Kirk, dopo aver installato il dispositivo di dissimulazione sull' Enterprise "Comandante, ora assisterà a un combattimento." "Naturalmente. Se lo aspettano." : - La Comandante Romulana e Kirk, mentre l' Enterprise fugge dalle navi Romulane "Vorrei che non ci trattassimo più come nemici. Spero che lei e io potremmo trovare un accordo in futuro." : - Spock alla Comandante Romulana, nel turbolift "Allora viene Jim? O vuole assomigliare tutta la vita al suo primo ufficiale?" : - McCoy, esortando Kirk a farsi rimuovere le orecchie a punta Retroscena Cronologia di Produzione * Prima Bozza della storia di D.C. Fontana, . * Prima Revisione della storia, . * Seconda Revisione della Storia, . * Prima Bozza Copione, * Bozza Finale Copione, . * Registrato Giugno 1968. * Trasmesso per la prima volta, . Storia e copione * L'iniziale ispirazione diD.C. Fontana per questa storia e del titolo era il quale riguardava la cattura di una Nave Pattuglia Americana, la USS Pueblo (AGER-2), dalle forze Nord-Coreani durante la Guerra del Vietnam. L'incidente accadde il 23 Gennaio 1968, proprio due mesi prima che la Fontana completasse la prima bozza della storia. http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/enterpriseincident.htm * La Fontana notò, "Era davvero basato sull'incidente della ''Pueblo, nel senso che questa nave fu sorpresa a spiare e gli ufficiali in comando devono trovato una giustificazione per essere stati scoperti lì. La follia di Kirk è per spiegare il motivo per cui essi si trovano lì. Quindi, devono uscirne senza rischi e, preferibilmente con l'informazione per la quale sono venuti. Ora, questo non quello che è accaduto alla Pueblo, ma l'incidente della Pueblo ha colpito la mia immaginazione e ha dato il via alla storia." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * Nella prima bozza del copione della Fontana datato il , viene esplicitamente affermato che i Romulani possiedono un dispositivo di dissimulazione "migliorato" non rilevabile dai sensori delle navi nemiche, il quale era un modello di congegno prismatico. Era stato immagazzinato in un laboratorio in attesa di essere installato sulla nave, invece di essere un congegno già operativo. (The Star Trek Compendium) * Inoltre, sempre nella bozza originale della Fontana, entrambi Kirk e McCoy sono travestiti da Romulani e rubano il dispositivo di dissimulazione. (The Star Trek Compendium) * Nella prima bozza dell'episodio viene sottolineata l'attrazione che c'è tra Spock e la comandante Romulana basata sulla loro comune discendenza. (The Star Trek Compendium) Originariamente, Spock avrebbe dovuto baciare la comandante (la prima bozza del copione descrive Spock mentre "copre di baci ogni centimetro della spalla della donna"), ma entrambi Nimoy e Linville furono d'accordo che avevano bisogno di qualcosa di diverso dai normali comportamenti "Umani" per esprimere amore e passione e, suggerirono un contatto tra le mani. Nimoy, infatti scrisse una lunga lettera di reclamo a Gene Roddenberry su questo problema. In ''Star Trek Lives!, Dorothy Fontana raccontò di come aveva cercato di mettere in guardia Roddenberry sulle reazioni dei fan se Spock si fosse comportato in modo non appropriato al suo personaggio. La Fontana insistette sul fatto che Nimoy avesse ragione, e che le interazioni tra i due avrebbero dovuto suggerire "una sessualità aliena e non una passionalità umana". Anche Linville era d'accordo con Nimoy per un contatto sobrio e gestuale, la Fontana fu inondata di lettere dai fan. Rendendosi conto che il pon farr poteva far credere che i vulcaniani facessero sesso sono una volta ogni sette anni, (era un'idea originale di Ted Sturgeon), i fan si lamentarono che la scena non era appropriata al carattere del personaggio. Anni dopo, la Fontana scrisse delle scene di sesso nel romanzo Vulcan's Glory, rivelando che il pon farr era solo il ciclo di fertilità e che i Vulcaniani potevano fare sesso in qualunque momento. Set o oggetti di scena * Benché a lungo diversamente concepito, dalla prima bozza, nel copione i Romulani utilizzavano navi Klingon. La serie aveva investito molti soldi nei modellini Klingon e ora dovevano utilizzarli. * Originariamente questo episodio andò in onda prima di così quando gli spettatori videro per la prima volta le navi Klingon, esse erano utilizzate dai Romulani. * Per gli effetti fotografici vennero utilizzate delle maschere speciali che riproducevano le classi D7 e i modellini in studio che, quando riuniti davano l'impressione di tre navi da guerra che circondavano l' Enterprise. * Il simbolo Romulano progettato da Matt Jefferies era composto da un esagono giallo con al centro tre raggi colorati che escono e può essere visto fuori dagli alloggi della comandante, sopra la sua porta. Questo simbolo era stato fatto appositamente per rassomigliare all'emblema Klingon, perché con gli effetti visivi dei colpi delle navi si possono, in qualche modo, distinguere i marchi Klingon. Questo simbolo non apparirà più in nessuna altra serie o film di Star Trek. * I Romulani utilizzano disgregatori klingon. * Il set del ponte di comando Klingon sarà riutilizzato in "Elena di Troia." I Romulani si riferiscono al loro ponte come "Centrale di Controllo." * Il dispositivo di dissimulazione Romulano è costituito dalla testa di Nomad'e dal un globo di quelli di . La console Romulana che regge il dispositivo di dissimulazione era stato utilizzato in e in ed è stato di nuovo usato in . * Il computer negli alloggi della Comandante Romulana, usato per registrare la testimonianza di Spock, riappare più tardi in nella sala di decompressione. La parte superiore del congegno è un monitor rotondo per computer (senza la sua parte inferiore a collo d'oca) riciclato dall'episodio pilota. Costumi * Sia l'uniforme della Comandante Romulana che l'abbigliamento informale erano stati disegnati da William Ware Theiss. L'uniforme della comandante è stata creata sul modello del costume dei romulani di sesso maschile, ma come quelli delle sue controparti della Federazione, rivela molto delle sue forme. Si può trovare un raro esempio di uno schizzo di Theiss dell'uniforme, che appare nel Star Trek: The Original Series Sketchbook (pg. 154), e il costume risulta pressoché identico. Una foto di entrambi le uniformi della comandante e anche "qualcosa di più comodo" appaiono insieme sullo Sketchbook. * A differenza dell'episodio , i Romulani qui raffigurati non indossano i guanti neri. Produzione Alexander Courage è tornato per comporre la musica per questo episodio. Più avanti nella stagione compose anche altra musica per l'episodio , il suo ultimo spartito per Star Trek. Nella seconda stagione, Courage compose circa mezz'ora di spunti musicali e ha diretto alcune musiche della serie. Continuity * Questo episodio è il primo a raffigurare una donna al comando di un astronave. * Questo è la seconda e ultima apparizione dei personaggi Romulani in TOS. * I Romulani hanno migliorato il loro sistema di occultamento da "La Navicella Invisibile" e . Nel primo episodio, Spock si riferisce ad esso come uno "schermo di invisibilità" che può occultare l'aspetto di un Bird-of-Prey, ma non il suo movimento. In "Incidente all Enterprise, il nuovo dispositivo di dissimulazione rende una nave non rilevabile mentre si muove, così neanche i Romulani stessi possono tracciare una nave così equipaggiata. * Secondo lo Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, alla Linville è stato chiesto di riprendere il ruolo della comandante Romulana per l'episodio di Next Generation , ma l'attrice non era disponibile. * Il commento di Kirk che il rapporto della sua morte era stato esagerato era un'allusione aMark Twain rispondendo a un precoce necrologio. Jean-Luc Picard fa un commento simile nell'episodio , come fa anche Kasidy Yates-Sisko in e nel film . Ricezioni * La Fontana aveva osservato, Nel complesso non è stato un brutto episodio, ma ho avuto molte lamentele su di lui e sulle cose che non sono state affrontate o gestite correttamente.. Ammettiamolo, la scena romantica tra il Comandante Romulano e Spock era totalmente fuori contesto: qualsiasi Romulano degno di questo nome avrebbe immediatamente sospettato Spock perché sono razze collegate. Questo era sbagliato. L'atteggiamento di Kirk era sbagliato. Un'altra semplice cosa: il dispositivo di dissimulazione doveva essere una cosa molto piccola, per esempio della dimensione di un orologio per essere nascosta facilmente. Invece, qui Kirk gira con questa cosa che assomiglia ad una lampada. Sai, è altamente visibile. Questa è stupido così come è un concetto illogico. Visivamente è stato stupido, concettualmente era terribile. C'erano un po' di cose, piccole cose che erano cambiate, ma la mia più grande obiezione è la scena tra Spock e la donna, perché io davvero non ci credevo. E non credo che i Romulani non sospettassero Spock di qualcosa di subdolo. Lei doveva sapere abbastanza su Vulcano e i Vulcaniani per sapere che c'era qualcosa in corso." Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages Informazioni sulla Rimasterizzazione ]] "Incidente all'Enterprise" era il sessantaquattresimo episodio della versione rimasterizzata della The Original Series andata in onda. E' stato presentato per la prima volta in syndication durante il fine settimana del e a parte il filmato sostitutivo standard CGI dell Enterprise, questo episodio è noto soprattutto per le nuove inquadrature in primo piano dell' incrociatore Romulano classe D7 . Mentre le scene rimasterizzate rimangono fedeli all'originale, due sono i cambiamenti significativi negli effetti speciali: il Bird-of-Prey Romulano come la terza nave che li circonda, e con l'aggiunta di un "bird-of-prey" Romulano dipinto sul lato inferiore dello scafo della nave. File:Romulans surround the Enterprise, TEI.jpg|The original footage of the Romulans surrounding the Enterprise... File:Romulans surround the Enterprise, TEI remastered.jpg|...and the remastered counterpart, including the Romulan Bird-of-Prey. File:D7 battlecruiser.jpg|The original Romulan flagship... File:Romulan flagship, TEI remastered.jpg|...and the remastered counterpart, including the "bird-of-prey" hull markings. File:Romulans surround the Enterprise, TEI-2.jpg|Another view of the Romulans surrounding the Enterprise... File:Romulans surround the Enterprise, TEI-2 remastered.jpg|...and the remastered counterpart. File:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) begins to cloak.jpg|The Enterprise s original cloaking effect... File:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) begins to cloak, remastered.jpg|...and the remastered counterpart, including the pursuing Romulan flagship. :Il prossimo episodio ad essere rimasterizzato e trasmesso sarà . Video and DVD releases * Rilascio originale Stati Uniti Betamax: . * UK VHS release (due episodi per cassetta, CIC Video): Volume 31, catalog number VHR 2383, . * rilascio Stati Uniti VHS: . * Ulteriore rilascio in Inghilterra (tre episodi per cassetta, CIC Video): Volume 3.2, . * rilascio Originale Stati Uniti DVD (singolo-disco): Volume 30, . * Come parte della collezione TOS Stagione 3 DVD. * Come parte della Star Trek: Collezione Fan - Diario del Capitano DVD collezione, disc 1. * Come parte della collezione TOS-R Stagione 3 DVD, disco 1. * Links e Riferimenti Protagonisti * William Shatner nel ruolo del Cap. Kirk Altri protagonisti * Leonard Nimoy nel ruolo del Mr. Spock * DeForest Kelley nel ruolo del Dr. McCoy Ospite d'Onore * Joanne Linville nel ruolo della Comandante Romulana Attori Ospiti * Jack Donner nel ruolo di Tal * James Doohan nel ruolo di Scott * Nichelle Nichols nel ruolo di Uhura * George Takei nel ruolo di Sulu * Walter Koenig nel ruolo di Chekov * Majel Barrett nel ruolo di Chapel * Richard Compton nel ruolo del Ufficiale Tecnico * Robert Gentile nel ruolo del Tecnico * Mike Howden nel ruolo della Guardia Romulana * Gordon Coffey nel ruolo del Soldato Romulano Attori non accreditati * Roger Holloway nel ruolo di Roger Lemli * Eddie Paskey nel ruolo di Leslie * Unknown actors nel ruolo di ** Divisione Comando tenente comandante ** Comandante divisione Operazioni ** Due Romulani per scambio ostaggi ** Due Romulani di scorta ** Sicurezza Romulana di guardia alla stanza ** Timoniere Romulano ** Ufficiale Romulano alle armi References centurione; Dispositivo di occultamento; controllo centrale; intervento di cosmetica; electronic clipboard; esecuzione; Impero Klingon; depresso mentalmente; parsec; medico; physiostimulator; Romulano; birra Romulana; Incrociatore da battaglia Romulano; Zona Neutrale Romulana; Romulan Right of Statement; Impero Romulano; Alleanza Romulana-Klingon; Romulus; sala di sicurezza; Comando della Flotta Stellare; Sezione Informazione Flotta Stellare; subcomandante; sensori di tracciamento; Vulcaniani; Presa mortale Vulcaniana External link * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} de:Die unsichtbare Falle en:The Enterprise Incident (episode) es:The Enterprise Incident fr:The Enterprise Incident (épisode) ja:透明宇宙船（エピソード） nl:The Enterprise Incident pl:The Enterprise Incident